Birthday Cheers
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After finding America at McDonalds feeling moody, England decides to take him around Washington DC to cheer him up on his birthday. While it doesn't solve America's delima, that might be solved just by simply facing his own problems.


**A special one shot for 4th of July. Before you start judging from the beginning, keep reading until the end. It's not what you think. This is just a fun little one shot I decided to do, since I haven't written a 4th of July one shot in a long time and this was an idea that popped into my head. I thought it would be sweet and cute. Review please!**

It was America's birthday and England had arrived in Washington DC, having been invited like he always has been every year. He was still feeling slightly ill, being he always felt ill whenever the Revolution was brought out, but not as ill as the other years. England figured that he probably was getting better due to the improvement of his and America's relations. Though, even that couldn't be certain. England could only hope that he wouldn't get too ill, so he could enjoy the party.

America had text England that he was inside the nearby McDonalds he always went to when he returned from work. It was the place he often hung out, much to England's annoyance. Though, it was a convenient place to get coffee for a much cheaper price. That was something England couldn't deny. Though, their burgers were still fattening and their tea was much too sweet. He enjoyed their Frappes and coffee though, not that he would admit it to America.

Having entered the fast food joint, England spotted America sitting by himself with his cup of coffee. It was small, since it was only a dollar and he could get free refills. Though, England noticed there was nothing else America was having other than coffee. America not eating? _This was bad._

"Hey Britain. What's up?" America greeted.

"What happened?" England asked, folding his arms with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing happened. What cha talkin' about, dude?"

"Something happened. You only have a cup of coffee in your hand and not three Big Macs to go with it. I ask you again, 'what happened?'" England asked again, his eyes turning hard and serious.

"Did you know that your eyebrows puff out when you get all serious?" America asked, showing a grin, while pointing at England's eyebrows.

"Don't change the subjects or I shall have to call your boss."

"What!? DON'T! He'll send the Secret Service and do you know how hard it is to get them off my back once it becomes a state of emergency!?" America cried out as the customers gave him stares.

England sighed, rubbing his eyebrows. Great, America is upsetting the public with his freakout episodes. This is almost as embarrassing as the time he tried serving literal mud pies to the entire church congregation when he was just a small colony. Though, at least England excused America by claiming he was only a child and didn't know any better. There was no way he was going to explain why this 19-year-old is acting like a child about calling his boss. Good grief!

"I'll tell you what? Would you be more comfortable talking about it where no ears can hear about what's going on, so I won't have to do that and you won't be making a fool of yourself?" England asked as America took notice of the stares, then blushed.

"Uh, we're reenacting a school play. Don't mind us!" America lied to calm down the stares as they returned back to what they were doing. He sighed in relief, then turned to England. "We can talk in the car."

"Good."

America asked for another refill of coffee before walking to the inside of his car with England following him. As soon as they were inside, America turned it on to turn on the AC. America sighed, drinking his coffee as England turned to him, waiting for him to start explaining what was bothering him.

"Okay, so... I may have... well... started a fight and... kinda bugged about it," America admitted.

"Let me guess, it was Russia or about him," England said.

"No and... oh god, don't tell me you believe in that collision bullshit!"

"Of course I don't! Now, you had a fight with whom?"

"... my boss."

"... oh," England said. He knew that having a boss had its ups and downs. One of the common downs was always the fighting. Luckily, America didn't have to deal with physical abuse, being that would get his boss impeached in a heartbeat and America was strong enough to break his neck, but verbal fights would happen every now and again. Even England sometimes had them with his royals and knew how depressing they can be. "I'm... very sorry."

"Na, it's alright. It's no big deal really and I kinda had it coming."

"What do you mean?" England asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well... Tony and I were planning on this big bash, you see. I thought my boss wouldn't mind, if I had it in one of his golden tower things. I didn't gain permission yet, but I was totally going to – I have his son on speed dial. Anyways, Tony may or may not have decided to swing on one of the chandeliers and... I kinda joined in, because it looked fun and seemed strong enough and..."

"It fell, didn't it?"

"Ye...ah."

England facepalmed, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering, _"you're an idiot."_

"I said I was sorry, and I promised I'd build him a new one, and his son – who's in charge of the hotel by the way – was cool with it, and Tony even offered to add sparkling lights to the new chandelier with his alien technology, because he likes that kind of stuff, and..."

"How angry was he?"

"... honestly... I don't know. He just gave me that look he gets on that TV show, you know the one where he says his famous catch phrase, and told me to leave. I... I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Oh America," England said, gently taking America's hand. "I'm... sure you can work something out, right?"

"I'll have to. Not like he can fire me," America said, folding his arms, then staring at his shoes. "God, I didn't mean to make him upset and it's my birthday."

England looked out into the sky. He always felt sad whenever America felt bad and he sometimes took hurt feelings to heart. Always had since he was a child. Sometimes he'd pretend he was feeling bad, only to turn out to see things optimistically, but when he admitted he was feeling bad, he was feeling bad. England decided to smile at America. He poked America's cheek gently as America turned his eyes and gave him a look.

"Now there, don't feel so glum, it's your birthday. I'm already here, so let's do something together. What do you say, Chap?" England offered as America showed a quaint smile. He gave a small nod, then started his car.

"Where should we go?" America asked.

"Why are you asking me? It's _your_ birthday."

"Yeah, but don't you get sick or something?"

"I'm not sick now. Come on now, where would you like to go? We'll go wherever you want," England offered.

"Well, they have a parade every year on my birthday. We can go there," America offered. "But, I don't wanna make you sick."

"I'll be fine. Let's go to that parade. This is about you, America. I don't want you to spend your birthday in a McDonalds drinking coffee."

"O-Okay... thank you," America said with a happy smile.

Having been able to find a parking place through the harsh traffic, America and England made it to the parade held in Washington DC. It was huge and grand like it was every year. America made sure to get his red, white and blue t-shirt, top hat and a small flag to wave as the marchers parade down the street dressed in the patriot military uniforms from the 1700's. England tagged along, annoyed about having to wear the hat that looked utterly ridiculous on him. He supposed it was better than vomiting on the streets. It was a miracle he wasn't or hadn't yet. It was a bigger miracle that he wasn't at a pub yet. He always went there if his stomach bothered him too much on the week of America's birthday.

America happily shouted and screamed aloud, cheering for the parade. England decided to smile for America's sake. This was America's birthday and his brother needed some cheering up. Waving the little USA flag, England gave a cheer for the parade.

After the parade, America decided to go to the concert they always had at the National Mall. It was crazy and loud. England was sure his ears were ringing at that moment from the loud music. Though, America seemed to be enjoying himself. The orchestra was also beautiful. It seemed as if it would be going on until night time. England always did admire the fireworks and its beauty. Though, for some reason, America soon wanted to leave in the middle of the concert before it would be dark enough for the fireworks display. England followed him wordlessly.

After leaving the crowd, England was about to ask when he noticed the place America was going to, The National Archives Museum. Walking inside, England noticed America gazing at the old portraits of the Founding Fathers, then at the Decoration of Independence before stopping at the US Constitution. England walked beside America, gazing at the direction he was looking at.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? No, I just... I miss them," America admitted. He was staring at the signatures signed on the Declaration of Independence and Constitution.

"Your Founding Fathers? I know you were very close with them. I was with some of them," England said with a sad smile.

Many people, especially America's bosses, never knew that England was just as close with many, if not most, of America's founding fathers and rebels of the day. It was a shame they had to be on opposing ends, but England forever admired them. He had tea with the Franklin's many occasions, invited the Adams' for lunch and held a sweet, close relationship with Thomas Paine. England could only hold a bitter smile at how many people assumed the irony of it all, but they could never understand. There was more to these men than the Revolution.

"Not them or... not just them. I mean... all of them."

England understood and nodded. America was talking about those he grew close with over the years that were part of his government, helped shape his government or helped shape who he is today. America never forgot any of them that he fought battles with, hung out with, talked with, hugged, kissed, held their hands and told them 'I love you.' It never mattered how difficult they were or could be. Every country had difficulties with every government or politician he worked with, but each of them left their mark on him. America would always remember and miss each and every one of them. England felt the same with his royals and government.

"I used to cry when I came here," America admitted for some reason as England nodded.

"I sometimes cry too. I was very close with many, if not most, of my former bosses. Some I was close to weren't even involved in government. I still hold their memories with me and in my household for safe keeping. I can't throw them away if I tried," England admitted, staring down at the signatures under the Constitution.

"Which do you miss the most?"

"Hm?"

"From the War. Whom do you miss the most?"

"... Thomas Paine. I was closer with him than anyone else."

America snorted, "really?"

England nodded, replying, "really. My government didn't like him much. He had a mouth, that was for sure, got me in hell in back for his nonsense. Though, I loved him like a dear friend. He was the only person I could count on to check on you and inform me how you were without getting involved. He also came back to me when all the others didn't."

"He's brave, that's for sure. I'm sure your people considered him a traitor at that point."

"I wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on him, if I could help it. I wouldn't even let my boss continue the war. My people started revolting after you won. I was bloody mad at him for not showing up at the Treaty of Paris."

America burst into laughter, wiping some tears he formed from the laughter before saying, "I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I'm just praying for another day I can tell..." America's face froze and slightly went pale.

"Tell what?"

"I gotta go!" America suddenly said, running from the museum as England followed him.

"America, wait up! You can't just leave me here, you bastard!" England shouted, still running after America.

"Sorry, sorry, I have to do something right now!" America said. It was like he was at a state of emergency.

"Do what!? You ditched a bloody concert, then came to the museum, then up and left in a middle of a conversation! Do you know how incredibly rude that is!? Honestly, you can be such a-"

"I'll hear your nagging later! There's something I gotta do!"

"You still haven't told me what!"

Before England knew it, they were all in front of, what looked to be like, a pale white palace, very gorgeous. Why America and everyone called it a _Golden Tower_ was because the inside almost looked like it was made of gold. It suddenly hit England what America was trying to do and didn't know if this was madness or responsible. Looking around, England noticed the Secret Service wasn't stopping America from passing through before he opened the door.

Once America opened the doors, he gasped, eyes widening as he saw all the countries he invited to his party filling the party room that looked more like a ballroom. Red, white and blue decorations filled the ballroom, especially the tables, chairs and railings. Everyone was also wearing red, white and blue shirts and hats. Balloons also filled the room. It was a fun, yet fancy room that was made for a party. There was a huge cake that looked like a homemade cake decorated, using icing, to make it look like the American flag with the candles showing America's age. There were cookies, cupcakes, a chocolate fountain, hamburgers, wine, a huge bottle of vodka for Russia, a punch bowl and soda fountains.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMERICA!" Everyone shouted as half the countries shot confetti, Russia purposely aiming his directly at America's face, while waving.

"That's for being late, da," Russia said with his childish smile.

"Glad you guys made it, but... wait, everything was set? Where's...!?" America asked, looking for the broken chandelier that was now removed from the ground.

"Fixed it," Tony said, who wore a red, white and blue hat. He pointed to the now new chandelier that was sparkling with light with alien technology.

"H-How... uh... I'm lost," America said, scratching his head.

"Don't ask us. Your boss and alien friend were getting everything ready, while you were somewhere god knows where," China said, looking annoyed. "You westerners are so rude, arriving late to your own party."

"But..."

"It doesn't matter. You're here, let us celebrate, no?" France suggested, winking.

"Sure, but where's...?"

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you," America heard his boss, having arrived with two agents from the Secret Service beside him.

"Dude, I'm so, so sorry. I told you I was going to make a new one. You didn't have to..." America said guiltily before being hugged.

"I knew what I was getting into when I put my hand on the Bible," America's boss assured before parting and looking directly at America.

"But... you told me to leave."

"Yes, because I needed time alone. You acted inappropriately and didn't even inform me you wanted to have your party at my tower. As you know, I'm not a politician, so things like these are not anything I'm experienced in. I don't expect to be perfect, because I'm not and will always do the best of my abilities. I may expect too much out of you, even treat you like I treat my former employees, but that doesn't mean I don't love my own country and it doesn't make me a bad person, even if others may think otherwise."

"But, you'd fire me, if I wasn't your country."

America's boss gave the usual nod, replying, "I would. Swinging on a chandelier is unacceptable at any occasion. First off, you could have hurt yourself and worse, killed someone. Luckily, no one was hurt and you did have the common sense to book this a private party when swinging on it, but you still could have hurt or killed a staff member and someone's blood would be on your hands. Second, that chandelier is worth thousands of dollars from my son's checkbook. Luckily, you were willing to take responsibility for replacing the chandelier, but the damage was done." America bowed his head sadly, then felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up. "But, you aren't my employee. You're my country. Breaking a chandelier is just another bump in the road like other things. We will get back to that later and I will have to take measures to make sure we don't have a repeat of that. I hope for us to continue down this road."

"We only have three or seven more years. Sure, I'd love to. I just want you to know that you mean a hell of a lot to me. You're my boss, my leader, my president. I love you every step of the way, so I'll do my best. Thanks for everything," America grinned, showing his salute.

"Good and happy birthday, America."

That was when England ran to the nearby bathroom and vomited inside the nearest toilet.

 **A/N: I think you already can guess who America's "boss" is by now. I normally don't write fan fictions about a current boss, being that I do find that it puts people in deep waters. Though, most of the fan fictions that have included America's boss, whether Obama or President Trump, always have to be so disrespectful and the political statement and opinion is written in such a way that it isn't trying to be subtle or respectful to the leader of the freakin' country. Even just stating the name of the president for the world to see is already putting the author on thin ice.**

 **Think about this for a moment, would you do this to your boss or CEO of the company you work at? If you wouldn't, why are you doing this to the leader of the country you live in? If you do, it's a miracle you weren't fired. Even if you don't live in said country, how do you know that leader acts this or that way? You don't live there, so you don't know how his laws and regulations effect the country and people inside it. Even if you're going by what your US friend says, that's only one person out of over a million citizens. While Hetalia has mentioned or hinted about real political leaders, Himaruya always pays respect to those leaders, even President Trump. If you want to make a political statement, don't do it in a fictional story and do it in a critical and factual way, otherwise be subtle. In other words, keep your political junk out of fiction or make it subtle like I did. You notice how I never mentioned the name of America's boss or who he is. While it's clear who it is, if we really think about it, it could be anyone.**

 **I'm not saying you can't include hints or be inspired by political statements, since that would make me a hypocrite. Though, there is a difference between making it clear what you're aiming toward and subtlety stating what you're aiming. To be subtle brings the message to the audience, while also paying respect to those over you. It's written in a way where you are aware of the person over you, while also wanting to bring a concern to the table. Even the president finds entertainment, though maybe not here, so if he was to read your story about him, it only makes sense to do it in a subtle way so it doesn't come off as embarrassing or offensive. Just think of how you would feel if you saw your full name written in a fan fiction about being a dictator or bully. Most of you would get angry and embarrassed, probably would report it to Deviantart. I don't think our president wastes his time on Deviantart, but it's something to think about.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment and not about what I said in the Author's Note. Leave that as a PM, not review, or I will not answer it. I will delete it, if it's anonymous. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


End file.
